Hardest of Hearts
by Nothing-Without-WWE
Summary: Riley Harper Rex has been gone from DGUSA for six months now, when she comes back to rival with her nemesis Trina Michaels. She finds herself falling for the man she valets/manages Jon Moxley. Will they end up together or will Trina take back whats hers? Dean Ambrose/OC, Jon Moxley/OC.
1. Back Story & Character Description

Hardest of Hearts

The Back Story/Character Description

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION**

**GENDER **– Female

**NAME** – Riley Harper Rex

** NICKNAME** - Rey and Riles

** RINGNAME** - Riley the Reckless, The Reckless Rebel (ring nickname)

** HAIR** - Long, wavy, and coal black

** EYE COLOR** - Purple (like Elizabeth Taylor's)

**HEIGHT** – 5'1 (she was doomed from the beginning, she has short parents)

**BODY TYPE **– Curvy/Hourglass figure (body somewhat resembles Dita Von Teese)

**AGE** – 20

**BIRTHDAY** – September 3rd

**NATIONALITY **– Mixed (black and white, she is light skinned)

**HOMETOWN **– Portland, Oregon

**PERSONALITY **– Reserved, Witty, Smart-aleck, Humorous, Sweet, Goofy, Loving, Caring, and Short tempered.

**IN RING PERSONALITY **– Crazy, Nasty, Ultraviolent, Heavy metal, Cold-hearted, Smart ass, Cunning, Punky, Evil bitch.

**RING ATTIRE **– Lots of black, leather, studs, and combat boots (resembles Paige's attire). Wears a hoodie coming out, the removes it before the match starts.

**SKILLS **– High flyer (resembles RVD and Daniel Bryan)

**SIGNITURE MOVE **– Rebellion (titl-a-whirl headscissors takedown / ddt)

**THEME **– This Fire Burns (Killswitch Engage)

**HEEL OR FACE **– Heel

**RELITIVES/RELATIONSHIPS **– Reby Sky's best friend, Trina Michael's nemesis, The Hardy Brothers cousin, Jim Johnston's Niece (WWE Composer).

**BACK STORY**

Set back to 2009, Riley works for Dragons Gate USA wrestling with her best friend Reby Sky. She isn't a valet or manager she actually wrestles even some men. She's been gone for about six months now to help her uncle Jim Johnston with composing music for new WWE Superstars. While she was gone a man none other than Jon Moxley has been taking the business by storm. Trina Michaels is Jon's valet and manager, Riley and Trina has some bad blood between them. Awhile back Trina and Riley were oddly enough best friends, which were until Trina slept with Riley's dad. Ultimately causing her family to fall apart at the seams, her parents got divorced, and her mother went back to her old alcoholic ways. Riley has loathed and despised Trina ever since, can you really blame her? Today was the day that Riley was set to come back and have a feud with Trina, except that no one knew that except Reby and the heads there at DGUSA. Jon has heard a bit about Riley that she is a wrestler there and that she was gone before he even got there, but he doesn't know any more than that.

**NOW THAT YOU KNOW ABIT ABOUT THE STORY LETS GET IT STARTED…**


	2. Welcome Back Riley!

Chapter 1

Welcome Back, Riley!

Riley tipped the cab driver before she got out taking her suitcases with her, heading for her and Reby's condo. It was nice to be back but she missed being in action, and spending time with Reby. She walked inside and looked around, '_everything still looks the same_' she thought. She walked into her bedroom and set her suitcases down and started to unpack. She heard the front door opening and closing, a huge smile plastered across her face. She ran out of her room and sprang onto Reby pulling her into a hug, "Riles your back! I've missed you so much!" Reby exclaimed returning the hug. "I've missed you too, it's been too long how's business going?" Riley questioned letting go of Reby.

"It's been going good" Reby said, but Riley could tell that she was holding something back from her. "Reby? I know you're not telling me something, so just spill it already" Riley said, Reby sighed and started to reply "Well, Trina… Trina has been starting drama and talking shit ever since you've left. She and I are now in a rivalry along with Tozawa and Moxley". "Moxley? Who the fuck is that?" Riley questioned, "He's some dude who's been CZW blah, blah, blah, and Trina is his valet and manager. So when they started to have a rivalry, Trina thought it would be "fun" for us to have a rivalry too" she answered.

"Ugh! That fucking bitch, well she's going to have rude awakening today when I come back and whoop her ass into the next century." Riley groaned. "You know the plan right? After Moxley's match I start to yell at him, Trina attacks me and THEN you come out." Reby explained, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what to do. Let me take a quick shower and we can head out" Riley replied. Reby smiled and agreed with her idea, while Riley headed to the bathroom.

Riley took a quick shower and blow dried her hair until it was nice and wavy. She went into her room and slipped on her black and white stripped jean shorts, Smashing Pumpkins "Zero" shirt, and all black vans. She took a look at herself in her full body mirror and smiled, she thought she looked perfect for her come back at DGUSA.

Riley stepped out of her room with her gear bag slug on her shoulder, "Ready to go?" Riley asked with a smile. "Yeah, I am. You look smokin' by the way!" Reby replied stepping off the couch. Riley and Reby headed out the door, and toward Riley's pride and joy. Her '67 glossy black Chevy Impala, Riley named it Dean after her favorite character off of "Supernatural" since he drove the same car too. Riley hugged the hood of her car "Oh Dean how I missed you, oh so much!" She laughed and kissed the hood then quickly rubbed of the lip smear. "You're such a dork!" Reby chucked as she opened the passenger's door and hopped inside. Riley slid into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, she revved up the engine and gave Reby a cheeky smile. "Like I said, dork" Reby said as they pulled out of the drive way, on the way to the arena Reby and Riley talked about her cousins Matt and Jeff.

"So! How are you and Matt? Have you guys put a couple of notches on the headboard yet?" Riley questioned with a wink, "Rey! You are so nasty, and maybe we have and maybe we haven't" Reby winked back. "I'm going to take that as a yes to the fucking then" Riley chucked as she parked in the back of the arena. "You know Jeff has been asking about you a lot, I think you should give him a call. You know he hates it when you don't keep in touch" Reby said as she got out of the car. "Yeah, I know I've just been super busy you know that. And I think Jeff is still mad at me for choosing to help out John with the music, instead if training with him." Riley said quietly with a bit of sadness in her voice, Reby walked over to Reby and threw an arm over her shoulder "I'm sure he's over all of that by now, he just misses his little Rey that's all" Reby comforted Riley as they walked into the back entrance of the arena.

"I think, I'll give him a call after the show tonight" Riley sighed, they walked into the bustling world of the backstage area. Riley missed the hustle and bustle of the business, it was so energetic and intoxicating. Riley and Reby looked around for a moment then in the corner of her eye she spotted none other than Jon Moxley. Right when she stepped through the door he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was gorgeous. No she was beyond that, way beyond that. He'd never seen her before, never had any contact with her before, he had no idea who she was, or what she was about. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to find all of that out. Riley turned to Reby and asked "Who's the creep?" motioning her head towards Jon. "Oh, that's Jon Moxley. The one I told you about earlier" Reby answered. "Oh so he's Trina's lap dog, oh goodie!" Riley said sarcastically. Reby took Riley's hand and dragged her to the girl's locker room, and out of Moxley's sight.

"Slow your horses!" Riley shouted as Reby closed the door behind them, "Okay Riles I'm going to give you a piece of advice". "Okay?" Riley said obviously confused, "Stay away from Moxley, okay? He's nothing but trouble trust me, he's going to try to 'charm' you with his ways. He may seem sweet, cute, funny, whatever, but he is evil, crazy, pretty much a pure psychopath" Reby said with a stern voice, with a hint of worry. "Whoa now! Who said I was interested in the creep anyways, he's with Trina remember. The girl who is the devil himself practically, I'm not into any person, or thing that has been in breathing distance of that cum dumpster trust me!" Riley said assuring Reby. "Okay" Reby sighed trusting her judgment, "I'm going to head out to the ring, and you know what to do. Knock em' dead" Reby said leaving Riley alone in the locker room waiting for her time to come so she could finally get her hands on Trina. Riley couldn't wait to see the look on Trina's face when it happens, it was going to be priceless.


End file.
